<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How bad can I possibly be?- a dream smp murder mystery by Abble_juice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111234">How bad can I possibly be?- a dream smp murder mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abble_juice/pseuds/Abble_juice'>Abble_juice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Hurt/Comfort, Murder Mystery, Plot Twists, dream smp murder mystery, dream smp murder mystery au, get ready for plot twists, i love myself for making this au, i promise ill update my other book, quackity is a detective, quackity is power hungry, tommy is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abble_juice/pseuds/Abble_juice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have yourself a deal there, Mr.Schlatt” I responded, putting my hand in his, as we shook hands, cocky grins not leaving our faces. I guess we were more alike than I thought </p><p>“Please, call me Jonathan”<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Alex is a detective, a puny detective that no one believes in. His freind recently died, and he has to figure out who did it. No one believed he could do it. But he went mad trying to prove them wrong.</p><p>AKA CAPITALISM BABEY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just building the economy? "</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOOO LETS GOO CAPITALISM!! DETECTIVE AU QUACKITY??? MURDER MYSTERY?? Anyways this started because I had to write off a prompt for school and it turned to this whole book that Im gonna submit for hopefully extra credit. Hope you enjoy *thumbs up emoji*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in the small office chair, my back aching from being sat there for hours. I couldn't give up now though. I was too close to finding out the answer. My fingers clicked away at my keyboard, writing down some more notes on the document I had formed. I had evidence, I had testimonies from witnesses, I had everything I needed. I could taste the victory, the knowledge that I would gain from this. I could use it to my own advantage even. It was all in my hands.</p><p>I scrolled through the evidence once more, looking at the photographs police took. “ Tommy, age 16, found dead in an apartment building. No suspects have been found yet. cause of death- 2 fatal stab wounds.”</p><p>“yeah right, no suspects” I scoffed. I had found some, the police were just too lazy to find any information. I was so close. They all told me to give up.</p><p>“Alex, give up, its worthless. we will never get him back” i remembered my friend Wilbur saying. Even though tommy was like his little brother. I remembered George's voice “ It's too difficult, there's no suspects”. But look how far I got. Look how all of them doubted me, but I got so far. I had much more faith in myself, and I was going to show them how they shouldn't have given up.<strong> I</strong> was the only one who took Tommy's death seriously, <strong>I</strong> was the only one who wanted to find justice for him.</p><p>I stood up from the chair, it creaking in the process. I picked up the papers and let out a gasp. It clicked. The hours and hours of work finally paid off. I had done it. I had cracked the case. and now it was my information. I knew deep down, it was selfish to profit off of his death, and become powerful and respected, but I couldn't help but feel like I had to prove them wrong. show them that I did know what I was doing. I wasn't just a pretty face to look at. I was smart, and it would pay off.</p><p>As I was stood, in my glory of knowing what was up ahead, a light flickered on. “Alex?” came a voice. my head snapped to the side to see george, my business partner, and roommate, standing in the doorway, looking tired.</p><p>“It's like 3 am Alex, what are you doing?”</p><p>“something you could never do '' I smirked. “but we will talk about that later. I'm going to sleep now, don't worry.”</p><p> </p><p>I finally would have power, a great and glorious future up ahead. I would be a <strong>God </strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "It says the people with the money (people with the money) Make this ever-loving world go 'round"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2ND CHAPTER LETS GO BABEYYYYY<br/>updates are definatly not gonna be this quick, I already had 2 chapters done when i published it, so thats why lmao</p><p>please give my tips on how to improve my writing and please leave kudos if you can that would be great :]</p><p>anyways enjoy capitalism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         The week flew by in a flash, and soon enough, it was a Saturday, and I was standing in front of my bosses office, papers in hand. He had asked me to meet up with him after he heard I cracked the case. He was especially intrigued in the way I hadn't told anyone who it was, even after they begged me. </p><p>I knocked on the wooden door bearing a large “Mr.Schlatt”. His name was Jonathan, but he was the boss, so we called him Mr.Schlatt” </p><p>The door creaked open, and a figure stepped out. He was a relatively tall man, and much more intimidating. He wore his iconic suit, and his ram horns looked polished. They had jewelry pouring off of them, just so he could show and brag about how rich he was. He looked presentable for a Saturday evening.</p><p>“Ay, look who it is, Alex, my right hand man!” he exclaimed, opening the door and letting me in. The large room was full of all sorts of fancy things, velvet adorning all the couches in the room ,and large paintings bearing the walls. “sit” he pointed to a chair pushed right in front of his large, fancy desk. There were golden carvings in it, he was just showing off at this point. </p><p>We both sat in the chairs, then he leaned forward.</p><p>“So, Alex, are you gonna tell me the information?” he asked, his voice husky and low, his eyes squinted like he was challenging me. He gave off an aura of power, like he was a superior being to me. I could smell the expensive cologne off of him.</p><p>“I will, but not for free.” I responded with an equally as challenging gaze. I tried to match his aura, giving off a threatening one, just so he would know I wasn't playing around. I came here for business. </p><p>“Hmm, and what is that?” he asked, leaning back a bit, turning his gaze to a shiny penny he had in his hand. “Money? I have plenty of that” he chuckled, flipping the penny. It flew through the air and landed back on his palm showing a tails side up.</p><p>”No.” I scoffed, pulling my gaze from the penny. “I want power.” </p><p>“Getting power off of a poor kid's death? I'm actually liking you.” he chuckled, his eyes flicking off the penny as he eyed me, grinning</p><p>“ I'm doing what I have to do.” I simply stated. I wasnt going to let this stupid power hungry ram get under my skin. </p><p>“Alright, so what about this. I advertise you, help you make your fame and money. You'll be working with me. Then you tell me the information you have about the kid.” he smirked, putting out a gloved hand for me the shake</p><p>“You have yourself a deal there, Mr.Schlatt” I responded, putting my hand in his, as we shook hands, cocky grins not leaving our faces. I guess we were more alike than I thought </p><p>“Please, call me Jonathan”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How ba-a-a-ad can I be? Just look at me pettin' this puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jschlutt and ales quackity go look around weewooweewooo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYUP LADS</p><p>so ive decided i wanna make my chapters longer so this took me a bit longer to get out but i hope you enjoy!!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I strided through the halls, feet padding against the tiled floors. I took large steps to the giant office, papers in his hands. Fixing up my suit before pushing open the huge door. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk to the suspect?” came a voice from inside. I looked up to see him standing by the desk, his back turned to the door while he polished some jewelry. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No not yet, I haven't had time. I want to reevaluate the crime scene. I'm thinking about going there this weekend. Would you like to join me?” I responded, looking up at him as I fixed my tie</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, they let people in there now?” He questioned turning around to face me</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm allowed to go though because I'm a detective. I have a badge “ I responded. “It's in my wallet”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I'll join you, only if you agree to go to dinner with me after, cutie” he winked at me, putting down the necklace he was cleaning, and putting his hand down on the table, smirking at me</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you flirting with me? If so that's a yes” I grinned back, putting the papers on the desk. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I'll pick you up at 4? We can go to the crime scene, look around and collect more photos. Then I get to take you to dinner” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a date.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I flipped through the files on my desk, just reading through them again. There wasn't anything I could do or prove until we had gone and taken a further look at the evidence. It was friday though, so at least tomorrow we could finally get work done again. I hated sitting with nothing to do, it made me feel worthless. I wanted to take another look before I confronted who I thought to be the killer. Though a lot of the evidence pointed towards them being the killer, I just still wasn't sure. I needed confirmation. If I could get just the right clues, then I would have it in the bag. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, I walked into the office, but instead of wearing my usual suit I had on a larger blue sweater and some shorts. Although they are booty shorts cause obviously I have the fattest ass. It was a saturday so it doesn't really matter. I opened the door and saw schlatt in a suit, I literally have never seen him without one on, but whatever. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go?” he looked me up and down, smirking</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me like that, asshole, cmon” I gestured for him to follow me outside “we can take your car, I don't know how to drive”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, are they gonna believe you're the detective? You don't look like one” he teased</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should shut the fuck up before I kick your ass”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright” he chuckled, patting my head “you're still short”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm 5'8 Asshole! You're just freakishly tall” I snorted, as we made it to his car. He opened the door for me before going around and getting in on the drivers side. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of tall, The guitar playing bastard wont talk to me. I've been trying to get into contact with him for a couple days, I dont know whats up with him”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think… you think he knows?” he whispered, a concerned look on his face</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it, don't worry”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Alright if you say so”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The car came to a stop in front of a large building. It was the big innit hotel. Tommy was staying in it for a while, his house was being renovated. Rain pattered at the windows, and the sky was a soft grey. We both hopped out of the car, and walked to the front</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Im Alex Quackity. I'm a detective, I've been given special permission to come inspect the crime scene” I spoke. Someone with brown hair and glasses that were blue and red looked up, the words “jack manifold” on their badge.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayup, can I see your badge?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled the small badge out of my pocket, holding it up for him to see.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who is this? He pointed towards Schlatt</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im Schlatt, uh-” he looked at me  </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's my coworker, we're here to investigate together”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayup, go right ahead, 7th floor” he gestured to the elevator</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We thanked him and walked to the elevator, getting in and hitting ‘7’</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuffled awkwardly, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, before deciding to pull out a pack of cigarettes</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna seriously smoke in the elevator? Thats fucking dangerous”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, not like i care, we will be out in a second”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Right he said that, the elevator make a pinging sound, and the door opened</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I was right”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed and led him out of the elevator, and walked briskly to the start of the hallway. Police tape covered the entrance, a vibrant yellow, with black lettering stating ‘do not cross’. I picked it up for him to walk under, and followed him.     </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We stopped at the room labelled 704. I pushed open the door, and was immediately met with a musty smell, dust covered everything, and there were blood stains on the hard floor. I walked forward slowly to a spot with a larger dried blood splat, a lot of police tape circling this area. I looked back at Schlatt to see if he wanted to come see too. He followed, as I leaned closer to take a closer look.  It was just as I saw in the photo, the same scenery and the same details. I decided that I wasn't gonna get much from just staring at the same spot for 15 minutes, so I turned around and started looking around the room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened the drawers and lifted the mattress while Schlatt just silently followed. As I took the sheets off the bed, something fell off. A small piece of fabric. It was black, and it was evident that Tommy had put up a fight. Something off the perpetrator was black and had gotten ripped off. I inspected the piece and put it in a small plastic bag to look closer at later. How could the police be so blind? It was so easy to find. However, it did add evidence to my theory. But I would need to talk to a few people . If only they answered my damn calls.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We searched for a bit more, but i couldn't find anything. We decided to leave with what we had, thankful that this wasn't a dead end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im verry excied for the next chapter cause you guys will get mroe hints as to who he thinks the murderer is skddsaguydb</p><p>amywasy hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the animal that doesn't, Well the animal that doesn't winds up someone else's lu-lu-lu-lu-lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RanbooLive and Tubbo_ have joined the game</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah so I was gonna make this longer but i had no clue what to write and Im tired so take this food to supply you Ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car pulled to a stop in front of a pretty expensive looking restaurant. I've never heard of it before, but it looked nice. We walked in, being greeted by a kid with black and white hair.</p><p>"Ranboo? You work here?" I asked, pretty shocked. I didn't know he had a job</p><p>"Yeah" he chuckled nervously, as he scratched at the back of his head. "I needed some extra cash. Anyways, let me lead you to your seat"</p><p>We followed him to a table and he sat us down. "So, what can I get for you?" He asked, scratching at his black fluffy hair. He had a black suit on, and was carrying a notepad.</p><p> </p><p>After we ordered, Ranboo left to go presumably tell the cooks our orders and I looked around. There seemed to be several other couples here.</p><p>"Sooo, you into men?" He asked, half joking</p><p>I laughed and hit his shoulder playfully "only if its you"</p><p>"I'm so hot I'm the only man you'll like?"</p><p>"Definitely"</p><p>We laughed and joked a bit more until Ranboo walked back with our food</p><p> </p><p>The black haired kid walked back with our food, dusting off a bit of his black suit and placing the food in front of us</p><p>“Enjoy your food!” he called before quickly stepping back to somewhere in the restaurant</p><p> </p><p>After we finished our food and Schlatt paid (he insisted) we left the restaurant to see Tubbo waiting outside. He looked a bit tired and sad, there was evidence that he had been crying, his hair was matted, and he was in a dirty grey hoodie. </p><p>“Tubbo?” I called to him</p><p>“Huh?” he looked up and I could see that he looked like shit</p><p>“Are you alright?”I asked, concern filling up my face. </p><p>“Yeah, just.. Tommy's… death. It's kinda taking a toll on me. I just came to pick up Ranboo from work.” he spoke. He sounded a lot more dead, and tired.</p><p>“I think he’ll be out in a sec, but call me if you ever need anything man, alright? I know how hard it can be to lose someone, but I got you man. Just remember that we're all here for you?” I spoke, trying to make him feel just a bit better.</p><p>“Thanks big Q… ill try.” He looked up and smiled weakly</p><p>Just as we finished our conversation, another person walked out and took Tubbos hand</p><p>“Hey Ranboo” he spoke, tired</p><p>“Why did you come to get me? I thought I told you you didn't need to. Tubbo you should be resting”</p><p>“I wanted to get some fresh air. Plus im scared something will happen to you…” he admitted</p><p>“Oh Tubbo” he cooed, hugging him. </p><p>“We will be taking our leave then… hope you guys are okay, we're here for you y'know”</p><p>We walked away to go to Schlatt's car. </p><p>“God, i hope they're okay. That death took a huge toll on them” I sighed </p><p>“I think they will be fine, they have each other”</p><p>“I guess. I'm just worried that they will be next. I mean Tubbo has fucking nukes. Multiple people might go for them”</p><p>“Ranboo seems pretty protective of Tubbo, I think they will be okay”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>